Unrequitedly, Extraordinarily, Truly, Madly,Deeply
by Steeltalon
Summary: A series of as many Warriors pairing one-shots as I can come up with – and the ones that you as readers suggest. Crack, canon, non-canon, whatever flavor you may please. Rated for safety.
1. SquirrelAsh: Loves Me Not

Unrequitedly, Extraordinarily, Truly, Madly, Deeply

A series of as many Warriors pairing one-shots as I can come up with – and the ones that you as readers suggest. Crack, canon, non-canon, whatever flavor you may please.

-0-0-0-

SquirrelAsh: Loves Me Not

Have you ever loved someone so much you'd do anything, give anything for them?

Have you ever been hopeful that maybe, just maybe, you and her had a future together?

I have.

She was the best thing to happen to me.

Or so I _thought_.

I hadn't had many precious moments in my life; and certainly, no one to share those moments with. Not in the way Ferncloud has Dustpelt.

I loved Squirrelflight, I really did! I could never understand why she suddenly left me for _him_.

I still carry the pain of that day; of confessing how much she meant to me, only to hear she didn't feel the same way.

"_We'd be great together, Squirrelflight…"_

It hurt you know, baring my soul like that and being told that there was another tom. She had no idea how much it tore at me, hearing the way she spoke of _him_ – the son of the cat who had murdered my mother. She'd said herself not long beforehand that she hardly trusted him!

How _could_ she love the son of a killer?

And more than that; how could she lead me on like that?

"_Brambleclaw…I think StarClan has destined us to be together."_

She loves me?

She loves me not.

Love tears you deeper than the sharpest claw. It lays you open, all your secret thoughts exposed for the one you care for to see.

Normally you don't notice or mind the pain. It's a sweet pain, and you want your love to know you utterly. So you never see your own lifeblood spilling out of you.

But what if you're rejected?

What if that special someone…doesn't love you the way you love them?

Or what if they betray you?

"_They're not my kits."_

What if…they leave you to pick up the pieces of your shattered heart?

Suddenly it hits you all at once.

Suddenly it isn't a sweet pain. It's agony.

Suddenly…everything has gone wrong. Everything you hoped for, even longed for, is ripped away. All you're left with is a ragged, gaping wound that never truly heals.

And you know what?

"_I'll expose your secret to the whole forest!"_

Even as I tried to hurt her multiple times.

Even as I threatened her.

Even as I died.

No…even as I was _murdered_…by one of the very kits she lied about for so long…

…Even now…even though it's hard to admit…

I…I still…

…I still love her. That damned faithless she-cat.


	2. HoneyBerry: Invisible

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay. Shit kinda got crazy in real life and I haven't had much time to write. This has been sitting on my computer, half-finished, for a while now, so I figured why not finish it up and get right to work on a couple of other updates that you wonderful people have been waiting for?**

**On a side note, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who ever added one of my stories to their favorites, or took the time to write a review. You guys are awesome – and I'm especially grateful to the people who give me constructive criticism. I'm just a teen writer, and just like with my art, I have a long way to go, so any advice I get I will happily take. :) Thanks for taking the time to read; I hope you enjoy the one-shot.**

**Next one will be, as requested,**** Nightcloud/Mudclaw! Keep your eyes peeled for it. :)**

HoneyBerry: Invisible

"Hi, Berrynose."

The golden tabby apprentice's voice shook with nerves as she greeted the tom she admired so much. Her amber eyes widened just a bit, pupils dilated; her whiskers twitched as she gave him an uncertain smile.

"Huh?" He looked up at her, with those gorgeous blue eyes she adored, looking confused. "Oh, uh, hi…Poppypaw, right?"

Her heart sunk just a little bit as he mistook her for her sister. "Um, it's Honeypaw, actually," she mewed. She scuffed the ground with one white paw as she tried to get her tongue around the words she wanted to say. "I…I was wondering…"

_Come on…spit it out already!_

"Yes?"

Honeypaw could feel her ears getting hot with embarrassment. "W-would you…um…willyougohuntingwithme?" She blurted it all out in such a rush that it was no wonder his whiskers twitched with amusement. She ducked her head, avoiding his gaze. _Mousebrain!_

Berrynose was silent for a moment, in which she was sure that he was laughing at her. "Sorry," he finally said, and the young apprentice's chest tightened in disappointment. "I can't. I'm due for a patrol soon. Later, okay?"

"O-okay," she echoed, unable to look at him, more embarrassed than she'd ever been before. She barely stopped herself from running away as she headed back to where Cinderpaw and Poppypaw were waiting.

_He never has time,_ she thought, resisting the urge to glance back at the cream-colored tom. He was laughing with Birchfall. About her?

Her skin felt so hot under her fur that she was sure she was going to burst into flames. "Um…never mind, I guess," she whispered. She hurried past her sisters, ignoring their surprised calls of her name, feeling tears sting her eyes. _I will not cry,_ she thought. _I will not cry._

Honeypaw was still thinking it to herself when she broke into a run beyond the thorn barrier.

She kept thinking it, repeating it to herself as if she could deny the wet heat pooling in the corners of her eyes, running as far and fast as her paws would take her. Half-blinded by the film of tears she refused to let fall, it was no surprise, really, when she tripped over a branch-half-hidden in the undergrowth. She went sprawling, barely having the time to gasp before she was on her side at the base of a tree, staring miserably up at the branches of an oak.

_I won't cry,_ she thought again, but somewhere in her fall the tears had spilled over, streaking the fur of her cheeks. _Stupid tom! Who needs him? Who needs anyone? _She wiped at her face angrily with one paw and tried to take a calming breath. It was shaky even to her ears though, and sounded more like a sob when she let it out again.

"Honeypaw?"

For just a moment, Honeypaw's heart leaped into her throat. Someone was looking for her? She pricked her ears, hoping desperately that the voice calling her was the one she wanted to hear.

"Hooooneypaw!"

She dropped her chin onto her paws, disappointed. No…that wasn't Berrynose's voice. _Why would it be?_ she thought bitterly. _I'm invisible to him…he doesn't even know my name!_

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Honeypaw looked up to see Cinderpaw's concerned face. Hurriedly the golden-brown tabby tried to wipe away her tears, but it was too late. "Hey…why are you crying…?" her sister meowed, more gently.

"It's nothing. It's stupid," Honeypaw mewed, pushing herself to her paws. _He's stupid,_ she added to herself, trying to make the thought convincing. _I don't need him._

Cinderpaw leaped from the root she was standing on to gently nuzzle Honeypaw's cheek. "Come on," she mewed softly. "Let's go home…the Clan is worried about you."

_But the one I _want_ to be worried about me isn't,_ Honeypaw thought. _He barely knows I exist…_ Nonetheless she pushed herself up, slowly getting to her paws. Moping around the forest wasn't going to feed the Clan…and hunting would help to get her mind off of a certain cream-colored tom.

"Let's hunt a bit," she suggested, echoing her thoughts to Cinderpaw. "I'm not ready to go back…just yet."

The gray tabby she-cat looked at her for a long moment before nodding slowly. "Okay," she meowed. "Come on, then."

As the sisters padded side by side in companionable silence, Honeypaw began to feel better. Just because Berrynose didn't see her now didn't mean it would always be that way…and until then, she wasn't alone.

_One day, my love,_ she thought, glancing in the direction of camp as Cinderpaw began to stalk a squirrel. _One day, I won't be invisible to you anymore._


	3. NightMud: If Only

Night/Mud: If Only

The body of the once-strong deputy was carried into the camp by Onewhisker himself, the former WindClan deputy's limbs dragging over the turf with the softest whisper of fur being brushed against the grass. The new leader seemed staggered over what had happened; unable to grasp that Mudclaw was really dead. His green eyes held a blank, stunned gaze, and as soon as he put his Clanmate's body down, Onewhisker backed away on unsteady paws.

It had taken a lot of effort to retrieve Mudclaw's body from underneath the fallen tree. The warriors who had worked seemingly tirelessly to dig him out now sat exhausted, their paws muddy and their claws frayed. Tornear was glaring at Onewhisker, ignoring the blood dripping freely from one shoulder as it mixed with the rain that still came down heavily.

"He'd still be alive," the tabby warrior growled, "if none of this had happened."

Onewhisker flinched as if the words had been a physical blow. "I didn't want this," he mewed desperately, but Tornear had turned away with a snort of disgust.

"Call yourself a leader?" the warrior challenged as he walked away to get his wounds treated. "You can't even win your own battles without Firestar's help!" He threw one last disgusted look at their new leader, and disappeared into the medicine cat's den.

Onewhisker looked back at Mudclaw's muddy, broken body. One cat observed the defeated slope of his shoulders, yet couldn't manage to summon any of her former disdain.

All she felt was numbness.

Tornear's words echoed endlessly in her mind. _He'd still be alive if none of this had happened. Still be alive. Alive._

The fight was lost. Their attempt to assist Mudclaw in taking his rightful place as leader had failed. Not even Hawkfrost's help, with his RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors, had made a difference when ThunderClan joined the fight.

And now Mudclaw was dead.

The she-cat paid no heed to her wounds, even though they throbbed every time her heart pulsed out a fresh wave of blood. She sat in the open, even long after the other warriors had slipped off to find shelter. Soaked to the skin, she shivered, but made no attempt to get out of the rain.

_I should have tried to talk him out of it,_ she thought, and felt her chest tighten painfully as grief blurred her vision. It had seemed like a grand vision at the time….

"If I were leader," Mudclaw had meowed, leaning close to make sure only she heard him, "I'd make WindClan great again. We'd never need to rely on another Clan for help. We'd never be driven out of our home again. We'd be strong, and no Clan would ever look down on us."

She'd been swept up in his vision of the future. For a moment his expression had mirrored her own; wistful.

Then his lips had pulled back into a savage snarl. "Onewhisker is the only one standing in my way," he'd hissed, so quietly she wondered if he'd meant for her to hear it.

She'd seen the way the Clan was split, fighting amongst itself.

They'd been weakened by Tallstar's final wish.

They would be wiped out if something wasn't done before the temporary peace between the four Clans ended. Mudclaw had only wanted a better future than the one they had had laid before them.

He was dead….

How would the Clan go on now?

Slowly, the black warrior crept out toward where Mudclaw's body lay being battered by the ceaseless rain. It had to have been well-past moonhigh by now…everyone else was getting dried off.

Not her. She sat by his head, looking down at him, remembering how strong he had seemed in life. In death, he seemed fragile and small; a twisted mess of what had once been a formidable warrior.

Nightcloud slowly blinked rainwater out of her eyes. She'd fought for him, would've died for him. She would have gladly followed him, had he been their leader. "Look at what this came to," she whispered, finding it hard to choke the words out. "You fool…you'd still be alive if – " She broke off, unable to continue.

She sank into a crouch, pressing her nose to his soaked head with a low, agonized moan. "Don't leave me," she whispered. "You can't…" She lifted her face, twisted with grief, to the dark, stormy sky. "Give him back." Her voice broke on the last word and she pressed her cheek desperately against the top of his head, letting out a high, keening noise, unable to give voice to the deep pain in her heart.

"Nightcloud."

The black she-cat looked up, barely registering the voice in her sorrow. Blue eyes, darkened with sorrow, gazed back at her. She'd fought against this very cat; Clanmate against Clanmate. _What have we become?_ She wondered. _If we can't even trust each other…this isn't the Clan Mudclaw wanted…_

Crowfeather didn't say another word, but sat beside her, leaning down to press his nose into the mottled brown warrior's fur. Mudclaw had been his mentor, Nightcloud remembered suddenly. He could understand her grief…but he could never match it.

_My love,_ she thought, closing her eyes as the rain began to ease. _If only there had been time to tell you how I really felt about you…_


	4. SandScourge: Break You

_A/N: before you all read this one-shot, let me start off by saying I'm deeply sorry for not updating sooner. It was requested that I write Sandstorm/Scourge - and I HAD an idea in my head, but I realized about halfway through writing it that I was going to end up writing these two way out of character. Sandstorm's deeply in love with Firestar, Scourge...is frankly awesome in my opinion, but he's not the "fluffy romantic story" type in my head. So I deleted what I had and started over, and came up with this. To the person who requested it, I'm sorry if it's a little dark for your taste; please don't kill me. XD_

Sand/Scourge – Break You

"Scourge calls."

Sandstorm looked up, and the BloodClan she-cat had to suppress a smirk at the look in the pale ginger tabby's eyes. Those green eyes that Firestar had loved were not so bright as they used to be; they were dulled by loss and torture, and what she went through every night since that horrible battle at Fourtrees. As she stood, Sandstorm once again found herself thinking of that terrible day.

Firestar had put up a ferocious fight against Scourge, after Whitestorm had died. But exhausted from the fighting, the flame-colored leader's reflexes just hadn't been quick enough. Scourge had ripped him open just as quickly and effortlessly as he had Tigerstar. Firestar's ginger coat had turned crimson, and his dying screams still rang in Sandstorm's ears when she was alone, and when she dared to sleep.

The four Clans had quickly lost after that. Firestar had rallied them, and stunned by the young leader's death, Tallstar had been unable to counter a BloodClan cat's attack; Deadfoot and Leopardstar had fallen soon after. Mistyfoot's body hadn't been found.

Blackfoot, seeing what had happened, had rallied his remaining warriors and attempted to retreat; they'd been quickly stopped by a knot of BloodClan cats. Blackfoot had kept fighting, even when he was the last ShadowClan cat standing. He may have tried to run, but he took down five of their enemies by himself before blood loss took its toll; the white tom had finally staggered, fallen on one side, and not gotten up again.

The surviving Clan cats were then sought out, taken across the river and confined to RiverClan's camp. The elders were killed on the spot – but even Scourge knew without kits, his Clan held no future. "You are all my prisoners now," he had said, in that voice that sent chills into the hearts of even the strongest warrior. "As such, your young cats and she-cats are mine. They will serve BloodClan well."

Graystripe was Sandstorm's only comfort in all of this. The big gray tom, devastated by what had happened, was the fierce protector of the apprentices, nursing queens, and kits. Featherpaw, Stormpaw, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, as well as the apprentices from the other Clans, were all being trained by him. He worked by night, teaching them how to hunt and fight as best as they could in their new territory. If he saw a BloodClan cat harassing a queen, or any of the young cats, he turned into a furious gray blur, claws, teeth, and eyes flashing as he fought.

Graystripe had been beaten several times by Scourge for this behavior. The medicine cats – the two who remained – spent much of their time making sure the gray tom didn't bleed to death.

"Ahh, Firestar's mate," Scourge hissed softly. He sat across his den – Leopardstar's old den – from her. Sandstorm didn't bother to control the rage that twisted her expression.

"Don't say his name," she spat. "He was ten times the cat you are."

She knew why she was here. The she-cats in the Clan belonged to Scourge; he gave them to his Clan's toms, or kept them to himself, as he saw fit. He called her "his favorite".

"Still you defy me." The hated ice-blue eyes narrowed. They were nothing at all like the warm, tender emerald green eyes that had looked at her so lovingly. "Come, my pet; think of what being the mate of Scourge would bring you," Scourge murmured, and swiped his tongue around his muzzle as his eyes looked over her form.

Sandstorm flattened her ears and hissed, the fur along her spine bristling. "I have a mate," she snarled. "I'd rather die than let you try to replace him."

Scourge chuckled coldly. "Firestar is dead, my dear. Accept it." He stood and padded toward her. "Now, are we going to do this the hard way, or are you going to make things easy for me?" As he came closer, the pale ginger she-cat unsheathed her claws and backed away. The small black tom's eyes narrowed in pleasure. "Excellent," he purred. "I had hoped that I hadn't broken you just yet."

He leaped, his own fearsome claws flashing. Sandstorm met him blow for blow, surprised as always by his speed. She swiped at his face, and her claws met their mark, ripping down his cheek. He jerked back as blood began to flow, and gave a hiss. She hadn't any time to feel triumphant, though, as he returned the strike, the force in his blow enough to stun her and knock her to the ground.

She was panting; he was barely out of breath. As he bit her scruff to roll her quite roughly onto her stomach and moved to claim what he wanted, Sandstorm closed her eyes in defeat, feeling her throat tighten in humiliation.

_Firestar…_

…_I'm so sorry._


End file.
